


Relax, it's just love

by Miss_Hanji



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Consent, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, M/M, Slow Burn, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Hanji/pseuds/Miss_Hanji
Summary: Shortly before Otabeks 20ies birthday he comes to visit Yuri in Hasetsu where he is trained by Victor and lives with him and Yuuri.This would be the perfect time form them to talk about their feelings, but you just don't walk to your best friend and tell him you love them.Right?(POV Yuri/POV Otabek, some hot action in later parts of the story)It's not finished, I just don't know how to chance the green to red, sorry ^^'
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Relax, it's just love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. I am deeply in love with Yuri on Ice, esp Otayuri.  
> Please note that I am not a naitve english speaker so be kind (I am sorry for any mistakes but I am gratefull for everyone who tells what I did wrong in a nice way)
> 
> Here Yurio is 17,5 and Otabek turns 20. So it takes place 1,5 year after the anime.  
> ***

Just after he posted a story that he finished his practice in Japan, Yuris phone rang and showed him the selfie with Otabek he took aftet the Welcome to the Madness show and made Otabeks contactpicture. . A call was strange, due to the timedifference texting was their thing. Yuri picked up the phone in like one second.  
"Hey Beka what's wrong?"  
"Hey... how do you know?" Otabeks sounds a bit tired.  
"You NEVER call me without a reason." But it made his heart jump.  
"Well... it's my birthday next week."  
As if Yuri could forget - he was more than sad not to celebrate with him, but how?  
"I know you are in Japan, training with Victor and stuff but... can I visit you?"  
"Sure!" Maybe he should have asked Victor before but screw that. "But your training?"  
Otabek got quiet for a moment.  
"Beka?"  
"I am overworked. My doctor told me to take it slow for some time."  
Yuri took a deep breath. He was worried. Without a coach Otabek worked hard by himself, not only at the rink but also with his music.  
"I am fine. I just need some time to rest. Can I rest with you?"  
He won't ask any questions. Otabek would tell him when it was time.  
"Wait," was all he could say, putting his phone down before he yelled at Victor and Yuuri "Hey old men! Beka is calling, he's gonna have some offdays around his birthday, can he-"  
"Of corse," interruped Victor. "Your boyfriend is always welcome!"  
He is not my boyfriend, he thought. But he didn't say it aloud.  
"You are welcome," he said to Otabek.  
"Thank you. Gonna book now. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Before he could add anything else, Otabek ended the call.

Later that day Yuri prepared a room for Otabek when Victor spoke to him from behinde.  
"You know, he can sleep in your room, right? We don't mind it."  
Yuri placed the pillow on the bed.  
"He wants some time to releax. What's the point of Yuuris family running an Inn when Otabek sleeps in my room?"  
"Yurio, your boyfriend can-  
"NOT MY NAME!" he spin around and faced Victor "and Otabek is not my boyfriend!"  
"And that's part of the problem right?"  
From all people Victor was the one Yuri didn't want to talk about his feelings. Also he was one of three people that could maybe understand him.  
"We... we didn't talk about what happend last winter in Barcelona."  
"You should." Victor lead him to the bed, sitting site by site. "You literally stripped with his help on the ice. I was sure I would find you making out in the changing room after it. Damn, I stopped Yakov from rushing in because I wanted you two have some time."  
"There was nothing. We just hold each other." Yuri admitted "but since this moment I want more than just a hug. So much more."  
He grabed his hands in his hair. How could he talk to Victor about it?  
"Okay. We won't be teasting you two. I see it's more than just a crush for you."  
"I love Otabek," he bursted "and I'll kill you if you should speak about it!"

Otabek arrived the day after the call. Yuri stayed at home. He wasn't sure if he could hide his feelings well in the moment his best friend came down the stairs at the station, so it was Yuuris turn to pick him up. He told Otabek he would have to prepare the room for him. The first lie he told him since they became friends. The room was ready since midnight.  
"Ready to meet him?" Victor said as the car arrived.  
"I want to see him," he answered. It was not like he would kiss Otabek in the doorway. Just hug him. After all, Otabek was here to get some rest. "And what I said about not talking about the other thing - I think I can't stop you from tellingen Katudon, right?"  
"Yurio, you think too low of me. If you ask me to keep a secret I keep it. Even from Yuuri."  
He didn't snap because of the nickname, just for once. After all Victor was acting nice for him. He became his coach, and Yuuris, and both treated him very well. Not like he would say it loud but he liked beeing with them.

The door opened and there was Otabek. It's been three months since the last meeting, and he still looked the same. Just a bit tied, but the moment he looked up and saw Yuri his eyes lightend up. Or was it just Yuris imagination? He didn't care, he throw himself into the arms of his best friend.  
"Yuri!!!" Otabek closes his arms around him.  
"Welcome, Beka! I missed you so much!" The words came out before he could stop them. As he felt his eyes water he was glad they didn't meet at the station. "I'm so happy you are here! Hope you can recover a bit."  
"It's not that bad. Good too see you, kitten."  
He liked that nickname a lot. Otabek was the only one to call him kitten. "Did you grow?"  
"Not a single ince in one year. Seems like I am done with that."  
"Better for your jumps."  
And, Yuri thought, better to be hugged by you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
